Cantabriaball
|personality =Cool, friendly and irrelevant |language = Cantabric, Spanish |capital = |religion = Catholic |nativename = Cantabriabola |type = Autonomous community of |friends = , , . |enemies = , , , |intospace = Si. If Spain can into space, he can too! |status = Alive and FREAKING FUCKING IRRELEVANT |notes = Try to be interesting someday.|likes = Food and drinks from tierruca, activities from tierruca, play instruments from tierruca, sing.|hates = Italiaball, be irrelevant, be called retarded, somebody don´t talk good about "tierruca".|bork = ¡Arriba Cantabria!|onlypredecessor = Cantabriball|successor = (None)}} Cantabria is an autonomous community of . Description He is a little countryball. His flag is red and white (sometimes he´s called Poland with shield). His flag is like that because cantabrian fishers used this flag in their boats. In his shield, he got a boat and a castle, representing the conquer of Sevilla by cantabrian sailors. He got the two heads of the martyrs San Emeterio and San Celedonio. He got too a "lábaro cántabro", symbol of the ancient tribe of the cantabrians, who are remembered by opposing 20 years to the domination of Ancient Romeball. Personality He´s so proud of himself, because of his culture, but nobody cares him because Basqueball is more interesting than him (He even hurted him sometimes with ETA) . He likes cows, but everybody looks Asturiasball when that´s the conversation interest. He got famous writers like Jose María de Pereda, but when books are important, everybody looks Castile and Leónball. The interesting thing is that, Cantabria doesn´t care about this, because he is happy. He can do so many things, and he don´t care about what other comunnities think (but he sometimes want more relevantie from dark ways) He likes hiking, fishing, swimming, be at the camp, eat and drink products of his "tierruca", look after his cows,goats, chickens, horses..., see cantabrian wars acting, talk with Asturiasball... He think that south spain are a bunch of monkeys because one time he confused they with monkeys. He likes so much the traditions and the parties. He sometimes dress like a person of 19 century in the mountains. He play so much the ravel and, for being a little countryball, have a strong voice for the mountain singing, Relathionships * Spainball - The mother that never looks at me. * Asturiasball - A person que talks with me. He is a good guy who helped me a lot of times. But he gets the mérito in somethings like the defense with romanians, reconquer of the peninsula... * Basqueball - Crazy guy who dont stop shouting independence and shout me and hurt me because i´m the most soon at him. Definetly a crazy guy, but sometimes a good guy. * Cataloniaball- This one is crazy. Don´t be soon of him. * Castile and Leónball - Muy clever guy. He knows a lot of things about literature, books. Its my big brother/father, because i was part of him before. * Murciaball - Orange monkey * Franceball - I dont know so much of him, but i tasted so much food of him. Its good... maybe... well, i dont really care. * Portugalball - Well... the same as France, i dont know so much of him... * SPQRball - Mom said that he was the real creator of Spanish Empire but i hate him. Yuo know how much time are 20 years? 20 years had to support Asturiasball and i ancestorsdefending our land of that crazy guy * Al-andalusball -Oh, this guy was an idiot. I really hate him. If mountains wouldn´t protect us, maybe we wouldn´t be here, and that scares me. But later Asturias and i fighted aganist him and we save Spain, but the rest of person get the mérito. And i was joined with Castilia! Stupid Al-andalus... * USAball - Crazy fat guy How to draw it # Draw a ball. # Paint the down half of it red. # Add a shield in the center # Divide the shield in two. (If you dont wanna paint details in the shield, jump to part 7) # In the part up, draw a boat tied with chains to a yellow tower in a desert island. Up the boat, paint two heads. # In the part down, draw a circle grey and in his center, draw the "lábaro cántabro" # (Dont follow if you painted details) Paint the up part blueand the down part grey. History WARNING: THIS INTERPRETATION HAVE BEEN DONE BY A FULLY PROUD CANTABRIAN. First appear of Cantabriaball was when appeares the tribe of Cantabriball in north of the Iberian Peninsula. When SPQRball wanted to conquer Spain and f̶i̶n̶i̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶g̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶b̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶I̶b̶e̶r̶i̶a̶n̶s̶ dominated the South, he went to the north and founded Cantabrians, who f̶u̶c̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶u̶p̶ resisted to him for 20 years before being invaded. The Cantabrians never accepted SPQRball culture, so when this one was abused by germanic tribes and killed, Cantabrians returned to be the coolest in Europe with the company of g̶a̶y̶ basque. When Visigothic Kingdomball arrived, Cantabrians kicked his ass because they were fucking tired of invaders. Then, visigoths used his gay power to end Cantabriaball defenses. When they ended that power (that didn´t made nothing), they were so bad, so Al-andalusball enter to fuck more the situation. They killed visgoths but they were so distracted giving a lesson to this guy, that forgotten Cantabrians and (not so much) Asturians. Then, Asturiasball made a kingdom where, they didn´t said nothing about Cantabrians and make Asturias be the hero. Then Castile added Cantabriaball to his territory. Why? Because YES. Centurys later, Cantabria (called Santander) still being Castilia slave. In the Spanish Civil War, Francoist Spainball fucked up Cantabriaball, because Castilia runned away with Fascoist Spain with all Cantabrian Weapons. Naziball and Kingdom of Italyball fucked more Cantabria and this one ended fully destroyed. Years later, Cantabria was tired of all of that shit to not being named or used or liked or be famous or be called retarded, so he get separed of Castilia (finally) and get autonomy. Today he stills being irrelevant and hate it, with all of his history of fights and loses. Facts * It´s common to see him alone. * He likes hear songs from "la tierruca" * Looks so much like Poland (and hates it). * Sometimes he want to change his flag. * Inventor of "rabas","cocido montañes" y "anchoas" (atributted to Asturiasball) Gallery Spain - PB COMPETITION.png PISA.png Coast.png Cantabria_cannot_into_relevant.png Guerras_cántabras.png Category:Regionballs Category:Europe Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Southwest Europe Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic